Almost all children enjoy the fun and excitement of sliding down a slide. However, for the most part, slides are an outdoor toy generally found in park areas.
There are very few products available for use as indoor slides. Therefore, some children having a daring nature and wanting to slide during the winter months will attempt to slide on a cardboard sheet or the like down the house stairs. However, this is very dangerous and totally unacceptable to the childrens parents.